


Bring on the Dancing Boys

by Tarlan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-06
Updated: 2007-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-21 04:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney starts an old and familiar conversation about television.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring on the Dancing Boys

"Even the Athosians put on plays and concerts," Rodney sniped but Ronon simply shrugged as Rodney continued on with an old familiar debate. "You must have had some form of entertainment." He snapped his fingers. "Dancing girls."

"Oh yeah. Had them."

"See."

"See what?"

"Just because it wasn't on a small electronic box in the corner of the room, it doesn't mean you didn't have it." Rodney gave a smug grin. "We just made an entire industry out of it and piped it directly into people's homes so they didn't have to leave the house to find the equivalent of dancing girls--"

"And boys."

Rodney's long lashes flickered rapidly in surprise. "What?"

"Dancing boys. We had them too."

He snorted softly. "By that I assume you mean boys dancing with girls."

"Sometimes."

"What kind of dancing?" John asked suddenly, having seemingly ignored the conversation until now while he concentrated on flying the Puddlejumper but the idea of _dancing boys_ on Sateda intrigued him almost as much as Rodney's reaction.

"All sorts."

"Like?" John drew out the word before Rodney could take an exasperated breath. Getting more than a monosyllabic response out of Ronon was worse than pulling teeth.

"Clothed. Naked. Sometimes they'd start clothed and end up naked."

"Boys...as well as girls," Rodney asked, his face screwed up in a dubious expression that hid a range of emotions. Sometimes it was hard to tell whether it was disgust, dismay or confusion though John was kind of hoping Rodney wasn't disgusted at the whole _dancing boy strippers_ idea just in case Ronon liked men and took offense. After all, they knew so little about the ex-Runner. Of course Rodney stormed in with all the finesse of a bull in a china shop. "You ever watch these dancing stripper boys?"

"Sometimes. Not my thing though." He looked directly at Rodney. "You'd like them."

"What!?" With blue eyes rounded in shock and John could not help the tiny snort at Rodney's expense. Rodney rounded on him, face flustered red with embarrassment. "Oh yes. Very funny, Colonel." He turned back to Ronon. "If you knew anything about me you'd know I liked them blond, brilliant and well endowed."

Ronon's eyebrow twitched, drawing another snort from John as his words presented a different picture to the one intended, considering the topic of the conversation.

"Oh for heavens...Female. I like women."

"Whatever."

"What?" Rodney was going defensive now at Ronon's curt response. "What do you mean whatever?"

"Just saying you didn't mind them dancing boys on the last planet."

"They were girls!" He stated emphatically.

"If you say so, McKay."

Rodney looked to John, obviously expecting him to come to his defense, his frown deepening when John chewed on his lower lip but otherwise kept silent. Rodney snapped his fingers again, rounding on the one person who had remained silent throughout this conversation.

"Teyla!"

She raised an eyebrow. "They were boys, Dr. McKay."

Watching Rodney's mouth open and shut like a fish gasping for water was so comical that John lost it completely, hunching over in his seat and sniggering. He sobered up a little as they approached the orbiting Stargate.

"Dial it up, McKay."

John continued to bite back his laughter as Rodney muttered under his breath while stabbing at the Puddlejumper's DHD almost viciously, and he began to smirk as they sailed through the Stargate after receiving a welcome back from Elizabeth. If he played this right, he could get months of Rodney-teasing out of this one. He just hoped Rodney never thought to ask exactly how he had found out that those androgynous-looking, heavily made-up, dress-wearing dancers were actually boys.

He really never saw it coming...but then, neither did Rodney.

THE END


End file.
